Back to the Future
by dis name is original nd u knw it
Summary: Better version of the old one.When BB is accidentally transported to the future,what will he find there?
1. I'm sorry

**Back to the Future**

A/n:I have decided to delete the other version of my story,"Back to the Future-Teen Titans Special Edition".Why?Well,because I re-read it after some time,and realized that it was not all that I wanted it to be.So here,is the new,BETTER version (I hope) of the fanfic.Sorry for the inconvenience..and I hope that you people enjoy it!

Note:There is a narrator in this story.Beware.

**Chapter One-**

**"I'm sorry.."**

Aah,the city of Jump (A/n:lol) : a peaceful,and prosperous city.The neighbor of the industrial Steel City,it has grown throughout the years,and has changed dramatically since it was founded.It has never had many problems...and if it had any,it was taken care of by the city's courageous superheroes...the Teen Titans.Yes,today,the city is a peaceful one.But wait-what is that noise?

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"screamed BeastBoy,on his knees,and eyes tightly closed.

"BeastBoy?What's wrong?"said Robin,running into the room,bo staff at the ready.Judging by his teammate's distraught look,BeastBoy was upset either because somebody had died,or..

"I can't believe Starfire beat me at Gamestation!"he said,arms stretched towards the heavens.Robin rolled his eyes,and glanced over at Starfire who was close to tears.

"I am most sorry friend.I did not know what my actions would cost you.I shall never play the 'GameStation' again!"she said,eyes brimming with tears.

Robin glanced between the weeping alien,and the distraught shapeshifter,and sighed.

"So much for my day off..."

Raven entered the room,clutching the latest horror novel,along with a half-empty tea cup."Okay...let me guess.Starfire beat BeastBoy at gamestation?"

Robin,not too suprised,nodded.

"I knew it."

Stepping up to BeastBoy,she sighed,and said "C'mon BeastBoy.I'll treat you to some ice-cream."

He looked up suspiciously.

"Tofu ice-cream..?"

Raven nodded wearily.

Angst forgotten,BB leapt into the air.

"C'mon Rae!The ice-cream shop closes in 5 minutes!"and he grabbed her hand,and dragged her to the door.

"You're touching me..."she said,eyes glowing dangerously,as the main doors closed after them.

Robin was still gawking at the door.Tears gone,Starfire whispered "Did friend Raven just treat friend BeastBoy to the cream of ice?"

Robin nodded.The two sat there in the shocked silence.

Suddenly,Starfire said "So...do you wish to order the pizza with me friend Robin?" Robin,smiling at her good timing,reached for his motorcycle keys.

**XoXoXoX**

Licking his tofu ice-cream,BB wandered through the Tower hallways,bored.He didn't want to go back to the GameStation especially after he had been beaten at his own game by-by-STARFIRE of all people!She had never even played the game before,and he was a PRO!

BeastBoy twitched as his rounded a deserted corner,and came face to face with Raven's room.

_'How did I get here?'_he thought,gazing at the engraved door.RAVEN.

Chewing thoughtfully,he thought about how nice Raven had been lately.She had bought him ice-cream.That was rare,and a major event in Raven's case.She LOATHED ice-cream.

Shrugging,he walked past her room,and ended up at his best friend's,Cyborg's,room.He always used to have time to play a few rounds of GameStation with him,but recently,he had been more closed up in his room.He never came out,so noone had the chance to ask,and if he did,he always did his business at the dead of night.

Curious,BB tapped in the security code to his door;he knew what the code was,he'd messed around with the tower computers once,and had ended up with the codes to everyone's rooms!That was before Cyborg had installed the maximum security door with quadruple locks and firearms.

Entering the room,BB was shocked to find that it was empty.

The room looked the same as usual,neat and orderly.Screws,nuts,and bolts were scattered randomly everywhere,along with a few tools here and there,but BB was attracted to a large,blue,chart,on a small desk.

Reading the large print he gasped.

**"Time Machine"**

"Dude..."thought BB,scanning the document.Why on earth would Cy want to make a time machine?To visit that chick,Sara-what's her name?Naah.He had gotten over that.

Eyes widening,BB sighed as an lightbulb appeared in his mind.

_'Wait...Cy's always been bummed out 'cause he was a cyborg in the first place.Maybe he's trying to undo it!But...what about the Teen Titans?And ME especially?'_

"He wouldn't do it...would he?"

Angrily,BB tore up the blueprints.Better safe than sorry.But out of the corner of his eye,he noticed a large figure draped with a large sheet.Stepping up to it,he whipped off the sheets,and groaned.

The Time Machine did not need the blueprints.It was already finished.

Tears buliding up in his eyes,he grabbed a large hammer from the desk,and hit the machine.Pulling back the hammer,he checked the damage.A large dent had been made,but it hadn't been very effective.

Brow furrowing he struck the machine,again,and again,and again..till he thought he couldn't stop.He wouldn't stop.

The machine started sparking up,and electrical currents ran all over the machine.Smoke started pouring out of it in seconds.But still,he didn't stop.

"NO!NO!NO!"yelled BB,striking the machine with all the force he could muster.Suddenly,the machine started whirring,and hit BB with a large blue force.

Yelling,he felt himself being pulled into the machine.He tried to pull himself away,but it was too strong.

The door opened abruptly.Cyborg stood there,with shock written all over his forward,he tried to grab hold of BB,but BeastBoy was sucked into the machine,and he was gone.

Cyborg was paralyzed.He couldn't move.

After a few seconds,he fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry lil' grass-stain..."

**XoXoXoX**

A/n:Hey people,how was that for a first chapter!Its not really supposed to be all angsty and stuff,but Cy was going to leave them!And sorry again,if some seem a bit OOC,I tried my best!I hope you liked it,and please review!I need to know how I'm doing!Don't worry,its gonna be funnier in later chapters.But the question is...Where's BB going?Check out the next chapter,after you review,and I update of course.I need at least 5 reviews to proceed!

Remember,read,love,and review!Thank you!


	2. Who are you?

BACK TO THE FUTURE 

A/n:I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for a year...Y'all must be growing beards already!But I have an excuse !  
-backs away from people with pitchforks- I had...TERM EXAMS (dundundundun).Needless to say,I really WAS busy.  
Honest.  
Anyway,I had a brilliant storm of ideas which cured my writer's block,so here's chapter two!

DISCLAIMER:You think I own Teen Titans? -falls on the floor and dies laughing-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Chapter 2-  
Who are you?

It was a seemingly normal day for 8-year old Karen.

The sun was shining..the birds were singing...

A normal,but beautiful day in the suburbs of Jump City.

She sat up in bed and yawned.She could smell the faint aroma of sausages and toast wafting up from the kitchen,which was just below her room,and she could hear distant conversation.She jumped up,and ran downstairs.

And ran straight into her father.

"Whooaaa...hey there!What's your hurry?",said her father.He was twenty-four years old,and had a tall,strapping figure.  
He smoothed his jet-black hair,and shot a smile at his daughter.She grinned back.

He knelt down to her level and gazed into her green eyes.Just like her mother.

"Honey...you're late!"yelled a tall woman,seated at the breakfast table.

"OH MY GOD!Not again..no,no,no,no..."he shrieked,jumping up and knocking over a glass of juice.  
"Where's my briefcase?Where's my keys?Where's my coffee?Where's my-"

He spotted his wife pointing at all of his things,set up near the door."Have a good day at work Boy Blunder.",she said smiling kindly.Karen smiled as she pecked her father on the cheek.

"Bye Daddy"she said.Her father smiled sheepishly and pecked her back.He then walked towards his wife.

God,she was so perfect.Even in a stained apron,she was beautiful...with her flowing red hair and those eyes...

"Have a good day at work friend Robin.."she whispered in his ear.She then pecked him on the cheek,handed him his belongings,and kicked him out of the door.He yelled in suprise as he was pushed towards his car.

"BYE HONEY!"she yelled,waving.She then smiled,and slammed the door.

He stared at the now closed door.And smiled.He got into the car.

"Good morning Mr Grayson.How's the wife and kid?"

Richard Grayson turned towards his chaffeur.Jeffrey.

"They're...just perfect.Drive on."he said.Jeffrey nodded,and the car drove off towards the city.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Uuungh.."

Beastboy moaned as he got up from the hardwood floor.And blinked once he realized that he definitely "wasn't in Kansas anymore."

He appeared to be in a warm,cozy room.The walls were painted a warm peach,and to the right-side of the room there was a pool table and a couch.Supposedly a rec. room.

Suddenly,he noticed stairs.Going up.Funny how that wasn't the first thing he noticed.And as much as he wanted to stay and try a few rounds at pool,he DID have to find out where that thingamajig Cyborg had made had taken him.

Boy,was he gonna get Cyborg.

He climbed up the stairs and was faced with a solitary white-washed door.He gulped,and stepped through.And was faced with an eight-year old.

She wore denim overalls,and a striped t-shirt.She had a delicate face,with rosy cheeks and her hair was jetblack.  
black as night,but the thing that struck him the most were her eyes.Emerald green eyes...where HAD he seen them before?

"Who are you?"she asked.He was struck by this question.Most girls would run and scream at a 'green little man'who had just popped up from below.Apparently,she wasn't like most girls.

"I'm...an...elf?"he muttered,scrambling around for anything that won't make this girl scream.She looked doubtful for a minute but laughed.

"Elves don't exist.Who ARE you really?"

BeastBoy was sweating.God,would she just stop looking at him like that?

Suddenly,a woman came into the hallway.

"Karen,where were you?I've been looking for you everywhere...-"

She caught sight of BeastBoy.He cringed.Ready for the screams.

Awkward silence...

Then,the room exploded in screams.

"WHO ARE YOU?WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!GET OUT OF HERE!GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"she screamed,shooing her daughter away.Beastboy backed away.Towards the door.

"Look lady..I...-wait a minute!"

She stopped as he stared at her."What?"she said,eyes narrowed.

"Oh nothing-" he stammered."Just that I recognized you from somewhere..."

She frowned."Look.I don't know who you are.I don't know how you got in.I don't know how you came near my daughter.  
But I do know one thing.That you should get out of my house.Now."

BeastBoy hesitated.

"NOW!"she shrieked.BeastBoy jumped up,startled,and forgetting the door,jumped through an open window.As soon as he was on grass,he ran off down the street.

Kori Anders Grayson gazed at him as he disappeared around the corner.

"Mom?Who was that?"

She started.Her daughter was good at sneaking around..her parents had had to guard her when they were planning her birthdays.Aaah.The wonders of walkie-talkies.

"That was a friend of Mom's who couldn't stay very long...why don't you go play in your room?I'll be there to help you get ready for school okay?"

Karen nodded quietly and went off to her room.

She sighed and gazed at where he had stood.She felt that she had seen him before...but where?She could remember every single memory...but where HAD she seen him before?It was like a long-lost memory,deep in her mind.

Strange,but she felt like a part of her was missing.A big blank,where memories should have been.

But whatever.That could wait.But now,her daughter was waiting for her mother.

She sighed,and climbed up the stairs after Karen.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

When BeastBoy stopped running,he found himself in front of a Quickie Mart.He'd gotten rid of the crazy lady.  
where the heck had Cyborg's machine taken him?

He leaned against a wall for strength,and thought back.She looked exactly like Starfire...but more grown-up!

"Wait a minute.WHAT AM I THINKING?No WAY,Star has kids...no way...no way at all"  
He shut his eyes and tried to calm down.

"Hey kiddo.Wanna newspaper?"

He opened his eyes to find a short man,dressed in a worn-out jacket and boots,holding up a newspaper.He nodded.  
"Might as well."

The man nodded and handed him the paper.And eyed him up and down.BeastBoy noticed his stare and said "Yeah I know,  
I'm green.Got a problem?"

"Nope.I've seen worse in the city...one chap was blue all over.Youngsters these days...not like good ol' 2006"  
he muttered,walking off.

"If I had a penny for everytime I heard an adult say..-wait a minute?Good ol' 2006?"said Beastboy.He frantically opened the newspaper and looked at the right-hand corner.Sure enough,it said JANUARY 29,2015.

"OMFG!"he yelled,to angry stares from the shoppers.Ignoring their stares,he glanced down at the newspaper.And read the headline.

"RICHARD GRAYSON MAKES BIG DEAL WITH MONEYBUCKS ON DIAMOND DEAL"

BeastBoy yelled "OMFG!ROBIN!LOOK ROBIN!LOOK LOOK LOOK..-"

It was only now he noticed an overlooming security guard.Suddenly,BeastBoy was perspiring.

"Uh...my horoscope is true?"he stuttered...and screamed,"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

And still holding the newspaper,he ran towards the highway,the security guard holding a box of donuts and coffee for the poor,insane teenager.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

BeastBoy ran behind the Quickie Mart and sighed.Two dangerous escapes in one day.This was getting tiring.He opened the newspaper and read through the article.

"Twenty-four year old Richard Grayson,who has just inherited his billion-dollar inheritance from Mr Bruce Wayne six years ago has made a deal with Mr Luke Anderson of the company MONEYBUCKS over a priceless diamond from Arizona.It will be premiered at the exhibit in Jump City,where Mr Grayson,along with his wife,Kori Anders Grayson,will be attending.  
The exhibit is invitation on entry and is one of the major social events in Jump City all year.(For more information on how you can get your robot squeaky clean and rust free,turn to page 14."

BeastBoy stopped reading."Funny.I thought that they would've gotten rid of newspapers in the future."He read through it again.And sighed.

"Looks like ROb and Star FINALLY got together.FINALLY.And it looks like I'm heading out to Jump City.Home Sweet Home."

And he walked off towards the highway.He kept on walking..and walking..and walking...and finally came to a sign.

"FINALLY!I walked for like 10 minutes and my muscles ache already..."he muttered glancing at the sign.

"JUMP CITY-200 MILES"

He read the sign again with disdain and sighed.Turning towards the arrow on the sign,he turned into an eagle and flew off.

200 miles was a long way.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

(A/n:Looks like BB has to go a long way before he can meet up with his friends!And btw,Robin and Starfire don't remember their past lives for some reason...they called each othe pet names from the little that they could remember.But the big question is willBB make it in time for the exhibit?Will try to update soon..and in the meantime,you can use up that time by clicking the nice review button down there.Thanks very much.)

-till next time-


	3. The Big City Life

**BACK TO THE FUTURE**

**A/N:**It feels good to be typing again...Konichiwa dear readers.Sorry I couldn't update...my computer is down for the fifth time!...I sometimes find meaning when 70+ people complain about modern technology.I'm typing these words on a replacement computer from my mom's company for the reason that just because your home computer broke down doesn't mean that you can't do any work at home.So here is the new computer...I'm on the edge of my seat waiting for my old one as this one,sad to say it,SUCKS.Anyway..on to the next chapter..

**Chapter 3-**

**Big City Life**

That day was the strangest day ever for 22-year old Julie Blake.From the time she had gotten up at 8:00 AM to prepare for work till the time that she was relaxing in her office,she had had a perfect day.

Her baby daughter was quiet and well-mannered for once,her boss was actually happy with her work,no air traffic,and news that a job promotion was in sight...was enough to make her unnerved.It was not that she denied the fact that she'd actually had her first good day since she'd graduated college..it was that her day was good..TOO good.Her instincts screamed at her to be cautious and alert at all times."EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED" as her ,now deceased,mother used to say.Apparently,her mother had not expected the fact that she would unexpectedly get a heart attack.

But,now,to work.

She glanced at her desk.Paused...and hesitated.Then she pressed a button on it.A translucent hologram appeared before her eyes,forming the shape of her secretary.Bob.Regardless of the name,he was a good worker and was honest to a fault.

"Anything for me to do ..Bob?"she asked,eyes rolled in anticipation of the mountain of work that was sure to besiege her.But Julie was due to have an unexpected day in store for her,as her secretary grinned and said "No,miss.Not today.Jane is already handling your annual report,and you have already finished your work for the day.There are only a few papers for you to sign,but we can leave that till tomorrow."

Julie's eyes widened.She hadn't had a free day in 2 months.

"Miss?Can I do anything for you?"

She jumped up."Yes..Bob.I would like to have some cappacino.Low fat.And a muffin.And when you're done with that,you may relax until lunch break."

Bob smiled and nodded as the hologram faded away in front of her eyes.Not blinking an eye,she turned out to her office which happened to have a fantastic view of the city.

_'Maybe today IS going to be a good day..after all,I AM entitled to a good day now and then,aren't I?',_she thought,relaxing in her chair,and gazing out at the window.

Suddenly,a large green bird came straght from nowhere,and slammed into her window,right in front of her.Screaming,she jumped up,and fell onto Bob,who just happened to be carrying her cappucino,thus getting a cappacino bath.Screaming at the scalding milk as her secretary desperately looked for napkins,the large green bird slid off the smooth window with a 'SQQUEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK.'

"Expect the Unexpected",Julie said afterwards to her friends,who had been cooing sympathetically."Damn my mother."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_**SQUUEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**_

BeastBoy hit the grass with a loud thud.Fifty feet was a long way to fall,if you were a bird.Lucky he fell on something soft otherwise,BAM,no more BeastBoy.

He hoped he didn't frighten that lady too much.Cappacino has gotta be hot.

He got up from the bouncy grass,and looked around.Surrounding him on all sides were buildings.And buildings.And,guess what,MORE buildings.The little patch of grass he'd just landed on was part of a small park,designed to be a little hideaway for those who wanted to get away from the big city life.But in 2015,NOBODY had the time to 'get away' from the big city...except for that one person reading on a bench.Since there was nobody else around,he decided to consult this person.

Approaching the bench from behind,he surveyed the person before him.She had medium length hair,a remarkable colour,of either blue or purple...and she was reading a book.Her skin was also a peculiar colour...quite pale,but not white..kind of grey...

Gulping nervously,he tapped her on the shoulder and whispered, "...R-R-Rae?"

The person stopped breathing.And turned around to glare at this intrusion on her reading time.

BB's eyes widened.Raven had not changed too much.She still had the same hair and skin...but she'd grown.A lot.Developed curves.MORE curves.And she wore a blue t-shirt and black coat and boots,accompanied by jeans.BeastBoy felt a bead of sweat forming on his head as her amethyst eyes pierced through his.He never saw her out of her customary leotard before.

"Who are YOU?"she said,eyes surveying him up and down.Something stirred inside of her mind at the sight of his weird green skin,but hey,she was grey..people wanted to express themselves more in 2015.She shouldn't judge him.But somehow,she couldn't help feeling resentful of him intruding on her like this.

"M-My name is Garfield Logan...u-um..and yours?"he stuttered.The grass suddenly looked very interesting.

"Hmph.My name is Roth.Raven Roth.What the heck do you want?"she replied,sharply enough to cut through things.He blushed and looked up.

"Don't you remember me Rae?"he asked.Raven was about to say no,but she stopped for she caught sight of the most startling green eyes she had ever seen.Puppy-dog eyes.Where did she-

"Rae?"

She shrugged out of her trance."Am I supposed to?"she muttered,closing her book and getting up.She started to walk away.Gathering his nerves,he followed her.

After 5 blocks,Raven stopped at a small,dark coffee-shop with a banner saying "POETRY NIGHT".She went in.Hesitantly,BeastBoy went in after her.

Inside the coffee-shop,all BeastBoy could make out was darkness,except for a spotlight on a person dressed all in black.He appeared to be holding a rose and reciting verses from a book.and it was only after a few moments that BeastBoy could make out what he was saying.

_"As of some one gently rapping,rapping at my chamber door._

_"'Tis some visitor",I muttered,"tapping at my chamber door-_

_only this,and nothing more."_

When BB got used to the darkness,he spotted Raven sitting at a table in the end of the room,ordering some herbal tea.As the gothic waitress scurried away,BeastBoy grabbed a seat and sat down next to Raven.

_"For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name _

_Lenore-_

_Nameless HERE for evermore."_

"Why are you following me?You're not a stalker are you?"whispered Raven angrily,glaring at BeastBoy as hard as she could in the dark.BeastBoy shook his head frantically,and muttered "Of course not!I have to tell you something Rae!I-"

"Don't call me that"she said,eyes smouldering.Not in the romantic sense.He cringed."Please let me explain"he begged,his hand catching hers.Staring into his eyes in the semi-darkness,she consented.

"Alright then.But only because its pathetic to see you beg."she muttered.BeastBoy grinned happily,and whispered in her ear.

_"On this home by Horror haunted-tell me truly,I implore-_

_Is there-IS there balm in Gilead?-tell me-tell me-,I implore!_

_Quoth the Raven "Nevermore"."_

The waitress arrived with Raven's drink and laid it down carefully on the table.Raven glanced up briefly and caught BeastBoy's eye.The waitress,seeing this,(even in the dark),left quickly.After a few minutes more,

_"And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor_

_Shall be lifted - NEVERMORE!"_,finished the poet,arms clasped dramatically.After a pause,the whole room erupted in..snaps.Suddenly..

"WHAT THE HELL?"screamed Raven."HECK NO!"

In the background,Raven's mug of tea exploded into tiny shards.

"..Rae-I know it sounds ridiculous but-"started BeastBoy."HELL YEAH RIDICULOUS!",screamed Raven hysterically."How can you expect me to believe all that trash!I for one-"

"..ahem.Mr Edgar Allen Poe's work is NOT ridiculous",said the poet,face contorted in anger.

Raven stopped in her tracks,and turned around.To face a whole roomful of furious poetry lovers.

"Holy crap."she muttered.BeastBoy sighed.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"I hate you."growled Raven from the pavement.

"Hey,not my fault.I didn't scream in the middle of a crowded coffee shop."replied BeastBoy,getting up and dusting himself off.He offered her a hand.She glanced at it dubiously,then her eyes moved up to his casual grin.In the sunlight of the afternoon,his shining face struck a chord inside her.Memories came rushing back.

She gasped.

"...B-B-BeastBoy?"she whispered,eyes shining,mouth wide open.At this,BeastBoy's grin grew."You remembered me Rae!"he yelled happily,picking her up for a dance.Laughing,he led her in a strange two-step,grinning madly.Her temporary smile faltered and she frowned.

"You're touching me..."she growled menacingly.He stopped and took a step back.

"Hehe,sorry..."he said,eyes glancing downwards.

"I really don't know how you could possibly forget me Rae",he quipped,in a mock-injured voice.Raven smiled.

"I didn't forget you BeastBoy.How could I possibly forget that green face?"

There was a small pause,as awkward silence hissed in between them.

"Shut up.Hurry up,we've got to find the others.If what you said is all true..I need you here to help.Got it?"she said,finally breaking the silence.He nodded enthusiastically.

"You got it Rae!",he nodded enthusiastically.She looked upwards thoughtfully.

"But what of my powers?",she wondered,a frown creasing her forehead.BeastBoy shrugged.

"I dunno.Try testing them."

Raven glanced,suprised at him.It was indeed rare that BeastBoy ever thought of a good idea.She glanced at a nearby trash disposal container unit or just a plain trash can,and concentrated.

The poor can exploded into pieced,the trash lid flying into the air and out of sight.Later,a man in Kentucky reported seeing an unidentified flying object that looked more or less like a trash can lid.The poor man was ignored as yes,aliens did exist DUNDUNDUNDUN.

Anyway,as pieces of the trash disposal container unit scattered the pavement,Raven's eyes grew wide and fearful.

"But if this much power has been in me for so long,then why haven't I noticed them,during those years...?"she whispered.BeastBoy appeared at her side.

"Hey,maybe your power doesn't come from your,like,emotions anymore like it did before,right?When your father went down,then I suppose that your powers stopped depending on them,ya think?Maybe..you have to REALLY concentrate on them ...",he said,concluding his sentence with a sigh.After an awkward silence,he noticed Raven staring at him."What?",he said nervously.

After a few more agonising minutes,Raven answered "You're a lot smarter than I remembered."BeastBoy grinned.

"Hey,this won't last,so enjoy it while you can,baby!"

The last few traces of confusion and fear were swept away from Raven's face faster than you can say "Hot Tamale",and were replaced by her usual determined,sarcastic,and I-am-so-thinking-logically-right-now expression.

"I suppose so.I'm going to have to train.Again.And guess what.",she pointed to BeastBoy."YOU'RE going to help me."

BeastBoy muttered ,"Holy- "

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

(A/n:How did y'all like that?I didn't really like the ending of this chapter,but it will have to do for now...so here's your RaeXBB relationship time!If you want to think of it that way...I'm not really going to aim for romance here!But,hey,I DID update...and so you,the reader must review.What do you think I write for eh?Maybe I won't update so quick next time...hehehe..hahaha...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-choke-

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_


End file.
